oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gil Silverfin
Gil Silverfin, originally named Gil Thorrel, was born in the year 994 in the town of Pirate's Haven to an elven mother and a human father. Unknowingly the son of a wereshark, Gil underwent his first transformation in his adsolesence. After he grew accustomed to his lycanthropic nature, Gil, now a young adult, went to pursue the life of an adventurer. Early Life Life was not easy for a young Gil. His mother was the matron of a hostel, and his father was likely a pirate. Gil spent most of his years out of the house, running with one of the numerous gangs in Pirate's Haven. It was at this time he met and befriended Mako. First Transformation After a fight went south with a rival gang, Gil was beaten and taken hostage. His captors decided to tie him to the piers, where the rising tide would eventually drown him. Though the gang members had no actual intention of killing him, Gil wasn't aware and legitimately feared for his life. It was at this time, when the waves slowly climbed up his torso, when he first transformed into a shark. It was likely the mix of fear, anger and adrenaline. Luckily, Gil holds no lingering fears of drowning. Adventuring Career Gil took up adventuring after he left home, taking up the path of a Slayer. As a Lycanthrope, Gil is uniquely talented and was largely successful so far. Despite this, Gil has yet to achieve anything noteworthy. The most significant thing he has done so far was scaring up a pair of dragons and revealing the presence of a religious cult with malicious intentions. In both cases, more powerful adventurers were called in to deal with the problem. Rise of the Silverfin Shiver Early in the month of Sarenith in the year 1017, Gil returned home to find Mako. During this meeting, Gil revealed the truth of his nature. Gil had a plan, and he would need the aid of his trusted friend. He wished to lead a shiver of weresharks, and Mako was chosen to be his second in command. Gil passed his 'gift' on to Mako, and the two took on the surname 'Silverfin' as they began to form the shiver. The two set out through the ocean until the came across an uninhabited atoll. Together, they would claim it as the first of the territory of the Silverfin shiver. This island would later be dubbed as the Silverfin Atoll. Construction of basic amenities on the atoll are currently underway. After territory was claimed, Gil next sought to recruit for the shiver. Of course, this is now easy feat. Most people would never willingly accept Lycanthropy, and even those who did needed to be combed through thoroughly. Gil needed a source of people young enough to be impressionable yet old enough to work and fight. People who had nothing and no one else, of who's loyalty Gil was assured. Gil knew just where to look for these people.Through the streets of Pirate's Haven and Rike he searched, offering kind words and familiar warmth, promises of wealth and power, and the divine backing of a god he and Mako had conjured. Armed with a threefold approach, Gil sought out the orphans and urchins of the cities. Young men and women who had no family but the streets, no strength but poverty, and the willingness to do anything to elevate themselves. And if they would later rebel against their new family, Gil prepared a silvered weapon to put them down with. Category:Player Characters